The present invention relates to disposable containers, and pertains particularly to a disposable container with vacuum valve means and a securable closure for containment of infectious surgical garments.
The current method of disposing of surgical garments involves the placement of contaminated garments into a container. In the event the container is a bag, when the bag is filled to the recommended level, the bag will be tied for closure which results in air being trapped in the bag. Thus, creating a much larger than needed bag of waste.